The Key of Dreams
by finflame18
Summary: This is an A/U where everything is normal and no powers yet some little weird things. Just a little teaser for right now, I won't be continuing this until I am done with Unknown Secret. Contains same characters but different plot. R&R


The Key of Dreams

Chapter I

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO**

The man was running through the streets, for his life it seemed. No one was paying much attention to him but there were many people surrounding him so he had to push them out of the way. The man was so focused on his task that he didn't realized that he had bumped into two bulky men in his way.

The men instantly grabbed the running man's hands and lifted him off of the ground. In this hostile situation, attention would be bound to happen, yet still nothing. From the group of people surrounding the hostile situation, a man in his earlier 20's stepped out. Black hair covering his black eyes and pale white skin, as if he spent most of his childhood in doors.

The unknown man walked up to the two bulky men and demanded the man they were holding down. The man had a smug smile on his face and spat "No place to run _Poseidon_," to the captive man. "You know what I want."

Poseidon replied innocently "I have no Idea what you are talking about." Yet his body betrayed him and his hands moved to his pocket of his jeans, like he was reassuring himself he still had something.

"You lie. I know this for sure. I know you have something, you just don't want to show it. Why are you doing this. You had no information about what I will do with it and yet you still try to keep it safe. People think that your crazy and your an outsider. Why not join me and together we can overcome any obstacles." Answered the unknown man.

"True, yet I know what type of person you are and I know what you would do with something this powerful. You just want revenge for all of those who treated you badly, but I'm better than that. I will not let you get this at all!" Poseidon spoke as he raised a little pouch in his hand.

He made quick work to escape, kicking the bulky men in the shins, punching the unknown man in the stomach, and bolting to no place in particular.

_17 B, that where I'll be_ Poseidon remembered. He than ran into a poor part of the city they were currently in, and ran up the stairs of a seemingly normal apartment. He finally was able to get to the thing he was looking for and open the door into the kitchen. He quickly grabbed a piece of paper, wrote something down on it, stuffed it into the pouch he revealed to the unknown man.

Poseidon looked through all of the rooms that were empty because the occupants were gone. He found what he was looking for: A small bedroom filled with things a 6 year old would enjoy. He ran to the bed, and put the pouch underneath the pillow.

Immediately after doing so, the unknown man and the two bulky men walked into the apartment while slamming the door. Poseidon immediately jumped out of the window of the apartment that was on the second floor of the apartment building. He broke one of his ribs while in the process and was unable to move.

The unknown man heard the commotion and immediately ran out of the apartment into the back yard where the window to the apartment was located. He found Poseidon laying there one the grass almost looking as if he wasn't moving. Yet you could tell he was breathing but it was only shallow breaths.

The two bulky men lifted up Poseidon yet more carefully than the last encounter. Poseidon, who was in his late 20s, looked tens of years older and was only able to manage a little bit of energy to lift his drooping head.

"Why? Why do you want this, to inflict pain on innocent people just because of what their ancestors treated you. You have no right to harm these people. But your still as arrogant as you were; 'you take orders from no one' you used to say. I used to look up to you thinking you would be our hero. Yet that all changed when they started to treat us even worse. You were getting so angry at the world that you would never come out to play with us, It got to the point where you would never even speak to us. I just ask why?" Poseidon spoke, losing energy with each word.

"Because _brother_," The unknown man spoke. Poseidon also winced at that one word. "You and the other siblings never really cared for me, even though when all of us stayed together when our father would always harm us in multiple ways. You and the others were all fine when the other children started to bully us even more, yet I wasn't. Those children of today will pass down what they did to their children, and the cycle will never end. You will never understand, will you? But of course. You and the others were all soft. This is the world for God's sake."

Poseidon then threw a punch to his brother in the left eye and was immediately pulled back by the body guards. "Then you are truly blind. It even hurts when you say brother to me. You disowned yourself from the family once you started not being around." Poseidon spat.

"No, you all disowned me when you never helped. No matter, I will sit back, and not _help, _while my two _friends_, do what they want with you." The unknown sibling said.

He nodded to the two bulky men that were restraining Poseidon and was just standing there, watching maniacally.

The man on Poseidon's left slowly lifted his hand to cover Poseidon's throat. He grasp firmly, quietly, almost inaudibly said "Me and my brother are very sorry." Poseidon slightly nodded, and closed his eyes, preparing for what was to come.

The bulky man that spoke firmly grasped Poseidon's throat, and squeezed roughly, making Poseidon stop breathing, and his wind pipe to break.

Just before the life left Poseidon, he thought to himself _I am sorry son_. He then fell limp to the grounds, not moving what so ever at all.

"_Brother_," The unknown man spat under his breath.

**Line Break**

At that moment, a mother and son walked into apartment 17B, tired from the night of running around to do chores, and falling asleep in their respectful place. While everything was normal for the mother, the son felt faintly warmer on his pillow than the nights before.

**A/N: Just an idea in my head. I actually had a dream that inspired this. I won't be continuing this until I am done with Unknown Secrets just letting you know. Whether that'll be in a month or the next year, I have no Idea. Please review and tell me what you think of this. Also this is an A/U where there are no powers yet same weird things, and the same types of characters. This is just a little teaser for now. Thank you very much and hope you enjoy.**


End file.
